


it will come back (don't be kind to me)

by maeruth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Childhood Friends, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mutual Pining, bunny!Galo, wolf!lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth
Summary: Lio was a wolf, which meant he was dangerous. Wolves only knew how to destroy, how to blow down houses and charm their way into eating rabbits like Galo.Which is why Galo kept him a secret.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	it will come back (don't be kind to me)

**Author's Note:**

> i've spent too much time thinking abt this au since the first thing i've posted for it. this is v different than "something in the woods" but hopefully it is just as Tasty

I.

Galo met him by chance.

He found his way towards the edge of the woods, where a prince shouldn’t stray. He could hear the servants shouting in the distance, voices twinged with more frustration than worry. Running off to avoid lessons or lectures wasn’t new to him; he gradually memorized secret doors and twisting hallways that the servants used. They were never fast enough to catch Galo, anyways. Being small had its perks.

The woods were off-limits to rabbits. More so if they were royalty, which Galo just so happened to be. They ran deep, overflowing with trees as tall as towers and rich foliage. His father warned against going near them, but his mother spurred him on - unintentionally, as far as he knew - with stories of the kind of people who resided in the woods. Fae, centaurs, vampires, and—

A branch snapped from the shadows. He took a step back, keeping on the edge of the beaten path spiraling into the thicket of the woods. A cool breeze brushed past him, ruffling his hair and fluttering the red hood around his frame. 

“Who— Who’s there?” He called out, long ears flattening back. Something rustled in the bushes in response. Galo willed his voice to be firm, “You-You better come out, or I’ll, um…”

Two eyes stared back at him through the thicket. 

“Or you’ll what?” A voice said, so small and quiet it was almost lost in the wind. 

Keeping on the edge of the woods, he leaned towards them, their body shrouded in shadow. “Who are you?”

They didn’t answer right away, blinking slowly. Galo crouched down, extending a hand towards them. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

Their eyes flickered down towards his small hand, shrinking away for a moment before hesitantly reaching out. An equally small, pale hand slid into his, almost delicate were it not for the sharp nails. Out of the shadows stepped a boy no older than the prince with hair the color of starlight and eyes dyed violet. 

The ears sprouting from his hair told Galo he was a wolf. 

“Lio,” the wolf said, his voice still as soothing as a babbling brook, “I’m Lio.”

“Nice to meet you, Lio,” he said, a smile stretching across his face. He’d never had a playmate his age before. “I’m Galo.”

II.

Lio was a wolf, which meant he was dangerous. Wolves only knew how to destroy, how to blow down houses and charm their way into eating rabbits like Galo. 

He kept him a secret because Lio didn’t try to eat him or blow his house down. He was a good listener, he laughed at his jokes and never denied him anything. He was almost as desperate for attention as Galo was. 

“So you live in the woods, huh?” He asked one day, setting a small basket down next to him. No one batted an eye as he swiped extra tea cakes and milk after lunch earlier. 

Galo watched Lio’s eyes light up as he hung upside down from a tree branch in front of him. He gratefully accepted a tea cake when it was handed to him, still slightly warm from the oven. “In the village with my parents and Meis and Gueira.”

“Who’re they?”

“My friends. We go to school together and play tag sometimes.” 

“Are they wolves, too?” Galo asked. 

Lio nodded, reaching to swipe at Galo’s basket, who kept it away with a giggle. “We all are. Is everyone in your village rabbits, too?” 

Galo handed him another tea cake as he bit into his own. “I think so. I don’t really leave the palace. But all of the servants and all of my teachers are rabbits like me.”

“Palace?” Lio’s ears twitched with interest. “Are you a king?”

“No, no,” Galo laughed, “my father is. I’m the prince. Someday I’ll be king, though. When I’m old enough.”

The other boy leapt off the tree branch, coming to sit next to Galo against the trunk of the oak tree. Galo handed him a bottle of milk, uncorking it. Lio’s tail bumped against the trunk behind them in excitement. “When you’re king, can I come visit the palace? I’ll bring a present, and food and -”

“And we could have a party!”

“And a feast!”

Suddenly, Galo’s coronation day couldn’t come sooner.

III.

Galo’s secret trips to the woods became commonplace over the next few years as he began to grow into himself, albeit awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being so tall and near gangly, with legs that were suddenly too long and hair that never wanted to cooperate with him. 

He noticed changes in Lio, as well. His tail was longer and shaggier, the usual clothes he wore were beginning to fit too small and too short, and his nails grew back almost as quickly as he would trim them. 

There was also another difference that came with being fifteen. 

Galo figured Lio was stalking him the moment he came to the edge of the woods - and Galo used the term “stalking” very lightly, because Lio was terrible at it - but didn’t say anything until he was deeper inside. Sunlight filtered in through tree branches and multi-colored leaves, most of them beginning to fall with the changing seasons. It was chilly enough for Galo to bring his red hood, which had to be remade with every growth spurt. 

Just as Lio was about to pounce from the bushes, Galo whipped around, arms outstretched to catch him in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Were you even trying that time?” Galo teased, ruffling Lio’s hair.

“Like I was supposed to know you would grow ten inches overnight!” Lio groaned, wriggling out of Galo’s grasp with a huff. He regarded Galo with a half-hearted glare, hand on his hip. “I missed it when  _ I _ was the taller one. You treated me better back then, too.”

“I still do!” Galo said, pulling his hood off from his head. He held up his basket with a grin, “Pound cake, just the way you like it.”

One of Lio’s ears twitched. “With milk?”

Galo fished a bottle from under the cloth covering, still smiling. Lio pursed his lips but followed him to the edge of a creek, one that Lio knew to run deeper into the woods - but Galo would never venture further than the areas he knew. It was forbidden of rabbits, after all. No matter how much Lio wanted to show him the rest of the forest. 

The pound cake was moist and fluffy, just the way Galo knew Lio liked it. He wasn’t a fan of sweets, but surprisingly, Lio was, so he always made sure to bring a snack to share whenever he visited the forest - which was quite often. Now that the prince was older, he was given more time to himself and less servants to track his every move. 

“You’re so lucky,” Galo found himself sighing once the cake was finished. He held his knees close to his chest, “You get to go wherever you want in this forest. No rules, no naggy servants, no high expectations.”

Lio finished off his bottle of milk before recorking it. “Shouldn’t I be saying that? How wonderful it must be to live in a palace! To have the softest bed in existence and clothes that actually fit you. Not to mention whatever food you want, any time of the day.” 

“I would much rather be able to leave and go wherever I wanted,” Galo said, ears flattening and drooping down with his mood. “And at least  _ you _ don’t have to sit through stupid lessons like ballroom dancing.”

_ “Dancing?  _ Is that really something that needs to be taught?” Lio laughed, leaning back onto his palms. 

Galo buried his face in his arms, hiding the flush on his cheeks. “It’s so  _ particular.  _ There are too many rules - don’t lead too strongly, don’t forget to bow, don’t step on your partner’s toes - I can’t remember all of them at once.”

The blonde listened with a quiet hum, watching the water within the creek splash against rocks before flowing by almost soundlessly. What an odd predicament to have, he thought. Everyone in his village knew how to dance. He learned from his father, his feet planted on top of his as they waltzed in the kitchen of their home for his mother. Lio idly wondered if rabbits really were as air-headed as the people in his village said they were.

“Well, your majesty,” He stood up with a huff, tail whacking Galo lightly. “I think it’s time for a  _ proper  _ dance lesson.”

The prince looked up at him, unamused. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Obviously. You know, I’m starting to wonder if you only talk to me to complain about things.” 

Galo heaved a melodramatic sigh as he rose to his feet. “I was not  _ complaining.” _

“Right, you were  _ whining.” _

“I was not!”

“You’re even whining right now.” Lio said, placing one of Galo’s hands on his waist and one in his own hand. Lio placed his other hand on Galo’s shoulder. “Now, listen up. Dancing is like - the water that runs in the creek.”

Galo quirked an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

“I  _ mean,” _ Lio took a step forward, to which Galo took a step backwards. He repeated this with the other foot, then the other, easing them into a light waltz. “It’s as smooth as flowing water. The beginning might be choppy, just like the water near the top of the creek, but once it evens out and reaches a steady rhythm…” 

Lio led them in circles as he spoke, keeping Galo’s attention with his words and his eyes. Galo carefully avoided stepping on his toes, maneuvering his way around bushes and flower patches with Lio’s guidance. He even knew when to twirl. “It’s easy. Like this.” 

Galo couldn’t help but smile, grinning in a way that had Lio feeling oddly warm as of late. They slowed their waltz to a stop. “When you put it that way, it does seem a bit silly to be worried about.” 

“ _ Quite  _ silly. Dancing shouldn’t be thought about. It just happens, if you have the right partner. And, thankfully, you have a rather splendid one right here.” The wolf matched his grin, though his was a bit sharper. He withdrew his hands from Galo, taking a step back. “Now, use me to practice whatever waltz it is you’re struggling with.”

“Are you sure? It’s a bit… complicated.” 

“Don’t underestimate me, your majesty.” 

Galo fidgeted with the ribbon of his hood before taking a deep breath. He stepped closer to Lio, sliding a hand around his waist while tucking the other behind his back. Lio’s breath hitched the slightest under the hesitant touch - but did not move. Not until Galo began swaying, slowly circling each other as Galo gently led Lio into spins before drawing him closer. 

Keeping a hand tucked behind his back, Galo held Lio’s hand with the other, raising it and lowering it depending on when they stepped close and drew back. He spun Lio around the glade, a focused look in his eye that the blonde had never seen before. It was rather - princely. 

Galo’s other hand came back to his waist as he continued holding his hand, now closer than he had been before. Their strides grew longer, small spins evolving into full-on whirls that left Lio delightfully dizzy. Galo was smiling now, his steps bolder the more he looked at Lio. He lifted him slightly during their last few turns if only to hear the way it made Lio laugh, finally bringing him in to dip him towards the ground. 

For a moment, they simply stared at each other as the creek babbled behind them. 

Until Galo suddenly remembered the importance of bowing after a dance, to which he quickly stood back up to do. Lio stood, dazed and dreamy and unsure of whether to bow or curtsey (as well as unsure of many  _ other  _ things in that moment). 

Galo cleared his throat upon standing up to his full height. “That was actually, um - very helpful. I’ve never actually made it through without tripping.”

It snapped Lio out of his mild stupor. “Oh, well, ah - you’re lucky I’m such an experienced teacher.”

“Your lesson was quite helpful, professor.” The rabbit smiled again, glancing back towards his basket near the creek. “I should be getting back.” 

Lio watched him collect his things, unsure of what to say or what to do with his hands. They fidgeted with a loose strand on the hem of his shirt, pointed nails scraping over each other - a nervous tic he picked up as a child. 

“You know…” As Galo pulled his hood up over his head, he turned back towards Lio. “It’s easy. Being with you.”

The sun filtered through the trees, bathing Galo in a warm light. Lio never noticed the way his eyes gleamed before, under the shadow of his hood. He tried to diffuse his own anxiety, looking away for a moment. “Even though I’m some ‘big bad wolf’?”

The prince laughed, stepping onto the beaten path that led out of the woods. He turned and waved, shouting, “Even if you were the  _ worst  _ wolf in the world!” 

Lio sank to the ground once Galo vanished behind the thicket, a terrible flush bleeding across his face and onto his neck. 

IV.

The prince was being followed. 

Galo didn’t know this, of course. Unlike his self-proclaimed stalker that roamed the forest, this man was trained in the art of hunting and tracking. His steps were light, his presence near invisible as he ducked behind trees and into bushes, crushing flowers and destroying fairy circles in his way. 

Prince Galo had just turned of age, which meant the kingdom was soon to be in his hands. The huntsman knew this and the other minor details from the king himself, explanations given through hushed tones as a pouch of gold coins were tossed at him. 

“He cannot lead with the way he acts now,” the king said, features hidden by a heavy cloak in the midst of the tavern the huntsman frequented. “Sneaking off towards the woods nearly every day, same hour… he’s hiding something. Find out what it is and report back to me.” 

The huntsman readied his dagger in case of emergency, following the prince deeper and deeper into the woods. A golden  _ F  _ was engraved in the handle, glinting with the sun’s rays. 

Kray Foresight was the best of the best, and the king knew that much. 

Galo laughed at something as he stepped into a glade, overgrown with wild flowers and settled next to a creek. A nearby weeping willow’s branches hung low, close enough to the ground to climb. Perched on top of one of its branches sat a boy.

Or, rather - as Kray took a better look - a wolf. 

The wolf heard Galo approach behind him, looking over his shoulder with a smile. He had one leg drawn up while the other swung idly in the air along with his tail. “You’re late, your majesty.”

“I know, I know, but,” the prince set a basket onto the branch, removing its cloth covering with a grin. “I bring apology desserts.” 

“Caramel flan?” Lio gasped, accepting the small plate when it was handed to him, “How decadent! These truly _are_ apology desserts.”

Kray watched with intrigue. Galo wasn’t keeping his distance from the wolf. He was sharing  _ food  _ with him, laughing with him and talking as if they were old friends. Kray considered the possibility that they just might be. There was no aggression, no arguing, no fighting. 

And yet.

The rabbit prince and the wolf from the woods - polar opposites, and if word was to get out, it could destroy the royal family’s reputation. 

Or potentially bring the two species together, once Galo became king. 

Galo set the basket onto the forest floor, hopping up next to Lio once their dessert was cleared away. Kray considered drawing his bow, sending an arrow flying straight through the wolf’s heart. He could say it was an act of defense to protect the prince and garner a handsome reward for it. 

Until Galo pulled the wolf into a kiss. 

Kray slipped away unheard and unseen. Won’t the king be  _ delighted  _ to hear this. 

V.

Galo smoothed his clothes out for the fourth time that evening with a smile. It wasn’t often that his father requested a private dinner for just the two of them. 

The servants opened the dining hall’s doors open for him, ushering him inside and to the seat directly across from the king, who regarded him with an easy smile. 

However, Galo immediately noticed a third, empty chair placed on the left side of the table. 

“My apologies,” His father said, catching his gaze. “I forgot to mention we would be dining with a guest.”

“A guest?” asked Galo, settling down in his chair. “Do I know them?”

The doors opened again just then, followed by the announcement of a man he had never heard of before. Their guest stood at the entryway, dressed in regality that he was able to buy with the king’s earlier payment. 

Most notably, Galo realized as he took a seat, a cloak fashioned out of wolf fur. 

The king welcomed him warmly, gesturing for the servants to begin pouring wine and serving the meal. “Foresight is one of the best hunters in the kingdom. I’ve been considering adding him to the royal guard.” 

The prince didn’t touch his goblet of wine after it was poured for him. He watched Kray from the corner of his eye, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “How did you two meet?”

“A very interesting story, actually,” His father said conversationally, despite the anxiety beginning to build in Galo’s gut. “I seeked him out just last week, asking for a favor. You see, I needed someone to keep an eye on you, Galo. You may be eighteen, but you are also a prince - you cannot be sneaking off into the woods every day.” 

Kray was watching him now, taking a slow sip from his goblet. He looked like he  _ belonged  _ there, in fine clothing and lavish robes, plucking saccharine grapes from a vine. 

Galo swallowed hard, meeting his father’s eyes timidly. “Father, I can explain -”

“Imagine my surprise,” The king interrupted, gingerly setting his cup down, “when Foresight tells me of you sharing food - among other things - with a  _ wolf.” _

Time seemed to stop. Even the servants wavered in bringing the food out, hesitating before setting plates of roasted vegetables down. Foresight set his goblet down, hands clasped together under his nose. He was clearly enjoying this.

Galo couldn’t breathe. He gripped the edge of the table tight, suddenly hyper aware of everyone’s eyes staring straight at him. “He isn’t - Lio isn’t dangerous.”

“I thought I raised you to be smarter than that. Are you really so naive as to believe a wolf would befriend a rabbit without any ulterior motive? Especially  _ royalty?”  _

“Lio wouldn’t do that, you’re not  _ listening _ to me!” Galo raised his voice, standing from the dining table abruptly. Kray didn’t so much as flinch. “I’m going to be king one day -”

“Until you prove to me you’re capable of ruling, you will be no such thing.” His father’s voice boomed, ricocheting off of the palace walls. “Your coronation is postponed _ indefinitely.” _

Color drained from the prince’s face at the declaration. As he turned on his heel, throwing the doors to the dining hall open, Kray only smiled. 

VI.

Lio Fotia was in high spirits that evening. 

The two trouble makers he called friends noticed his mood almost immediately. Lio was usually in a good mood, but his tail had begun  _ wagging  _ at certain points during their patrol shifts. He kept stopping near flower beds to pluck wildflowers by the stem, tying them into knots before shaking his head and tossing them away. 

He was concentrating on working a new knot with a daisy stem when Gueira had had enough. “Lio, what’s gotten into you tonight?” 

The blonde barely looked up from the small ring he was fashioning, having trailed behind the pair. “Hm? How do you mean?”

“What has you so - giggly?” Gueira asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “You don’t  _ like  _ patrol.” 

“I never said I  _ didn’t,” _ Lio said simply, sliding the makeshift ring onto one of his fingers. “I don’t have a problem with it. I like being able to spend time with you two.”

Meis nodded towards his hand. “What’s that for?”

Lio tucked his hands behind his back. “Nothing you ought to worry about.”

“That doesn’t make me worry less, you know.” 

“He’s not going to tell us.” Gueira sighed, kicking a stray pebble in their path. If anyone didn’t like patrol, it was Gueira, who wound up getting volunteered by his parents nearly three times a week. It was a dreary task because  _ nothing _ ever happened in their village - they were too far away from the rabbit kingdom and too deep into the forest to be within any range of an attack. 

Besides, the rabbit kingdom knew their village, though rather small, could easily overtake them if provoked. Which is why they had been left alone for nearly centuries. Or so everyone’s been told since they were children. 

Lio squeezed past them once they reached the edge of town, flashing them a smile. “You know if anything were to happen, you two would be the first to know about it. So don’t  _ worry.” _

With that, he turned on his heel, leaving town. 

“Don’t give us anything to worry about in the first place!” Gueira and Meis shouted, knowing it fell to deaf ears. They shared a weary look before silently agreeing to head towards the pub. 

VII.

It was a thin and much too droopy flower stem, but it would have to do for now. 

The glow from the fireflies and cool light of the moon lit Lio’s path as he twirled the makeshift ring between his fingers. He asked to meet Galo in the evening rather than the morning, which the prince agreed to with an uncertain expression. 

“You’re not planning on eating me, are you?” He asked, laughing when Lio nipped at his ear. 

Lio only licked his lips, the thought suddenly extremely tempting. “That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” 

The glade was overrun with more flowers, blooming brightly despite the change in seasons. Lio hopped up onto one of the branches of the weeping willow, idly swinging his legs as he waited for the prince to arrive. Knowing him, he’d be late but have the perfect apology snack to make up for it - Lio wondered if it would be those tea cakes he used to bring when they were children. 

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his daydream.

“You’re late again, your Majesty. I thought you said you’d try to…” Lio’s sentence trailed off as he looked over his shoulder. The footsteps were gone, and Galo was nowhere to be seen. Had he imagined them?

The bushes to his left rustled slightly. He heard the draw of an arrow on a bow. 

Lio leapt away from the weeping willow before the arrowhead could lodge itself through his skull. His eyes darted around the glade, but he didn’t have to look very hard. Someone emerged from the thicket, bow in hand and cloaked in wolf fur. 

“My apologies,” the stranger said, pulling his hood down from his head. “I didn’t intend to miss.” 

The wolf said nothing, watching the man with narrowed eyes. It was clear by his pelt and choice in weaponry that he was a huntsman. 

Lio’s first instinct was to tear his throat out to prevent him from finding the village. It would be easy - he was much smaller than the man and could probably duck under him before he could draw his bow again. 

“Before you try to hurt me, let me explain myself,” the huntsman said, trying to diffuse the situation with an easy smile. “Prince Galo sent me. Were you expecting him?” 

Lio froze. 

“He seeked me out, asking for a favor.” The huntsman went on conversationally, taking slow steps towards the other. “He mentioned something about a pest in the woods that needed to be taken care of.”

Kray’s breath was knocked out of him in the next few seconds as he landed harshly on his back, a hand at his throat. The wolf’s nails dug into his skin, keeping him down with his own body weight. 

“You’re lying.” Lio growled, baring his teeth in a snarl. 

“What do I gain from lying to you, wolf?”

“I should tear your heart out right now.” 

“And become the wolf Galo knows you to be, deep down,” Kray said, maintaining his smile despite Lio’s grip tightening hard enough to draw blood, “His father knows, and he knows. It’s why he’d rather be rid of you before he becomes king.” 

Lio let out a cry, clawing at the huntsman’s chest, just above his heart. “Stop it, stop it, you’re - you’re  _ lying!”  _

In one swift movement, Lio was thrown to the ground face first. A boot came down on his cheek, pressing him into the grass. He clawed at the leather, snarling and growling before he felt the tip of a blade against the back of his neck. 

“As I said before, I gain nothing from lying to you. I am simply here to carry out my task,” The huntsman sighed, as if dealing with a child throwing a tantrum. “Prince Galo has no use for a wolf like you anymore. Such a shame, really…”

Kray eased his boot just a bit, eyes raking over Lio’s features. He was rather small for a wolf. Easier to tame, better to break in and domesticate, even. 

The huntsman considered leaving him alive, if only as a reward for himself. 

Though, given how angry he became with just a few words, Kray considered using him. He sheathed his knife, stepping away from Lio. 

Lio scrambled to his feet, gasping and coughing for breath. Kray regarded him with the same saccharine smile, “I pity you, wolf. Which is why I’ll let you live.”

“Do you expect me to thank you?” Lio rasped, rubbing at his jaw. 

“I don’t expect gratitude from something like you.” 

Lio bristled, baring his teeth in another snarl. “Galo wouldn’t associate himself with the likes of  _ you.”  _

“Believe what you will,” The huntsman said simply, cloak fluttering behind him as he turned on his heel. “He won’t come for you anymore. No matter how long you wait.”

Lio watched him slip back into the thicket of the woods before sinking to the ground, chest uncomfortably tight. 

_ It can’t be true, _ he repeated to himself like a mantra,  _ Galo wouldn’t do something like this. _

But as night turned into early morning, the prince never came.

VIII.

A week. 

Galo had been locked inside of his chambers for a week. 

After storming out the dining hall on the evening he met Foresight, he retreated to his room to mope for a few moments before beginning to pack a basket. His first thought was  _ Lio,  _ he had to tell Lio - until he tried opening his doors only to find them bolted shut. 

The prince realized much too late that he walked right into a trap. 

His father did not come to see him for the entirety of the week, nor did anyone else besides the servants who delivered his meals and collected his laundry. Galo’s appetite dwindled, and he hardly touched the tray of food left at his desk by the fourth day. 

He could only imagine what Lio thought. Galo promised to see him every day, as often as he could - and without so much as a letter to explain what’s happened, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lio refused to see him again. He knew what it looked like, and he knew his  _ father _ knew what it would look like to Lio. 

Still, Galo knew his father wouldn’t have been clever enough to come up with the idea. Foresight clearly played a role besides having tailed him through the forest. 

A knock brought the prince out of his thoughts. The lock was undone, and in stepped a familiar head of rose hair.

“Aina?” The prince nearly jumped from his spot on his bed. 

“Galo, for god’s sake, the other servants told me everything,” The girl quickly shut the doors behind her, rushing to meet him halfway. She sighed deeply as he embraced her tight, “What have you gotten yourself into  _ now?”  _

“I messed up, Aina,” he said quietly, “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

“You’re lucky I managed to come back in the middle of all of this.” She said, pulling away from the prince to cross her arms over her chest indignantly. Galo was well accustomed to this look since he was a young teenager, as that was when he met Aina, one of the newer servants at the time. It was nice having someone close to his age in the palace, someone he could trust. 

“Why  _ are  _ you back so soon?” 

“My sister received more work, so I figured I ought to get out of her way,” Aina replied dismissively, waving the question off. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is your involvement with a _wolf -_ Galo, are you _insane?_ And the rumors of you being -” her voice dropped down to an angry whisper, _“romantically_ involved with him are all over the palace, you know!”

Galo hid his face in his hands with a groan. “No one was ever supposed to find out!” 

“And how long would you have been able to keep  _ that _ up? How would your father react, no, how would the  _ kingdom  _ react to a king who never married?”

“I never said anything about never marrying.”

_ “Galo.” _

“It isn’t illegal! And Lio is…” Galo shifted his gaze towards the forest beyond his window, which had been sealed with glass and locked. “Different. He isn’t like those wolves in the stories - I doubt  _ anyone  _ in his village is like that. Things aren’t like they used to be, Aina.”

Aina’s ears flattened as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Be that as it may, I doubt your citizens would take kindly to a wolf in the royal court.”

“That’s an issue for the future, hopefully,” Galo said, “if Lio even  _ talks _ to me after this. I haven’t been able to even send him a  _ letter  _ explaining why I haven’t visited him, he must be…” He wiped at his eyes, turning away. Now wasn’t the time for more tears. “I need to see him again, Aina. If only once more.” 

Aina worried her bottom lip, glancing from the bolted window to the locked door to the glassy eyed prince. 

“When you’re king, I expect to be the royal advisor for all this trouble.” She finally said with a sigh. 

IX.

A week was an awful long time for someone like Lio.

It gave way to anger, an ugly feeling bubbling up from inside of him that manifested in the urge to tear  _ everything  _ apart. 

Galo never came back. 

Even if he did, even if he were to come waltzing through the woods, basket in hand with the sweetest of treats, what could he  _ possibly _ say to Lio that would make this past week disappear? 

Lio kept thinking back to the huntsman as he waited in the glade every night, eyes glued to the beaten path. He half-expected to see him again, wondering if the next time he drew his bow, he’d hit his target. Lio considered letting it happen. 

His initial sorrow was short-lived. If Galo wanted to abandon him and treat him like the wolf he was, who was Lio to stop him? 

Better than that, who was Lio to try to prove himself as anything  _ but  _ a wolf to the prince? 

X.

Galo was determined to break out that night. 

He and Aina went over the details of the plan tirelessly, from the moment his father retired to his chambers to the moment Galo would be back on the ground and making a run for the forest. It was going to require brute force, stealth and speed - and Galo was sure he would never be king until his father’s last breath after attempting this, but he knew it needed to be done, future crown or no crown.

Five knocks in a specific sequence would set the plan in motion. Aina managed to swipe the key to his window, which would be slipped under his doors once the majority of servants were dismissed for the evening.

Using the red hoods in his wardrobe, Galo fashioned a rope to secure to his balcony. The room directly underneath his was the library, which held one of the hidden servant hallways behind the grand bookcase. From there, it was a straight shot to the kitchens, where he would slip through the backdoor and into the stables, where the forest sat only a few yards beyond the palace walls. By the time the guards posted outside would realize something was wrong, Galo would be making tracks for the woods.

It was a foolproof plan. 

Galo had just finished undoing the lock to his window when he heard it. 

A howl. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. It was close - almost as if right below him. He leaned out the window to try to see the courtyard or the garden, but it was empty. There weren’t even any guards patrolling the grounds. 

There was another howl, this time coupled with two more. 

Then the screaming started. 

XI.

Lio Fotia had never felt so powerful. 

There was a certain high that came with letting loose, of letting the primal instinct to  _ attack  _ rage out of you. 

Convincing his group of friends to come with him wasn’t too hard. Something about the way his eyes burned, fangs bared and mouth set into a snarl was more than enough to convince them to lay waste to the palace. They all knew leaving their village was forbidden, that going anywhere near the rabbit kingdom had been prohibited for all long as anyone could remember. 

But Lio didn’t care. He had one thing on his mind:  _ Galo.  _ He needed to find Galo. 

His fingers itched to wrap around his throat, press into his chest until his hand found his beating heart. He wondered how well a rabbit  _ really  _ tasted.

The palace was guarded, but not well enough. Against a pack of wolves, their weapons did little. 

Lio left the rest of his group to search the first few floors of the palace, throwing open doors to empty rooms before storming off towards the higher floors. Below him, it was a bloodbath; he could smell it well enough. It was almost  _ too  _ tempting to abandon his search and instead tear into a guard’s throat or side, but he picked up on the prince’s all-too familiar scent once he rounded a certain corner. 

A rose haired servant froze in her tracks as he came bounding down the hallway. Her hand was on the handle of a door. 

“Are you…” Her ears dropped, eyes set wide. “Lio?”

XII.

_ “Lio?” _

Galo picked up Aina’s voice outside of his door in the midst of the chaos downstairs.

_ If Lio was here, then…  _

Abandoning his open window, he tried the handles to his doors only to find them still locked. If Lio was there, she needed to be anywhere but outside of his door. 

“Aina? Aina!” Galo pounded on the doors, “Run!” 

He heard the sound of footsteps scramble into a run, but another set of heavier, faster footsteps came bounding straight towards her. Aina cried out, followed by a  _ thump.  _

_ “Aina?”  _ The prince was near screaming, striking the door and trying the handles of the doors in vain, “Please don’t - don’t hurt her, Lio, please!”

There was a beat of silence. Galo’s blood thrummed in his ears, fear ran rampant in his veins. He faintly heard footsteps scramble away, but before he could even wonder if Aina got away, the doors to his room were kicked open. The prince hit the ground hard, landing on his arm in an awkward angle. 

Glaring down at him was Lio, scarlet splattered across his clothes. 

“There you are,” He said, a sweet tune in his voice, “Your Majesty.” 

XIII.

The wolf stared down at the rabbit prince, blood dripping from his claws onto the marble floor. 

Galo looked beautiful in the moonlight, he always has; Lio can’t help but reach towards him out of instinct. The prince flinches away, and Lio is rudely reminded of what he is. 

“What’s the matter, bunny?” He asked, pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt when he tried to get away. “Didn’t you say you’d always be with me?” 

“This isn’t you,” Galo whispered, shaking his head. “This isn’t you, Lio, you’d never do something like this -”

Lio snarled, slashing at his cheek before throwing him back onto the ground. “Well, I suppose we’ve  _ both  _ been hiding our true colors, haven’t we?”

Galo held his cheek, red staining his fingers when he drew them back. Lio always thought there was a certain s _ omething _ about the color red on Galo - something that made his hands itch and mouth water - but smelling the copper in the air and seeing it drip from his cheek was nearly too much. 

He needed to take a bite out of him.

Galo’s eyes darted around in the darkness, the moon streaming in from his open window acting as his only source of light. He scooched backwards, trying to inch closer and closer towards the window. “Why are you doing this, Lio?”

Lio advanced slowly, following his every move with wide eyes. “Don’t you remember? When you became king, I would come visit your palace and have a  _ feast.” _

The rabbit yelped as Lio brought his boot down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Lio pulled his foot back to deliver a swift kick to his side, “I shouldn’t be surprised that you don’t remember. All of it was a  _ lie, _ after all.”

Galo wheezed, clutching at his stomach. “What are you - Lio, what do you mean?”

“You can drop the act, Your Majesty. The huntsman told me everything.”

_ The huntsman -  _

“Kray?” Galo breathed, before crying out as he was yanked up by the ears to meet Lio’s eyes.

The wolf traced Galo’s cheek lightly with his nails before wrapping them around his throat, nails digging into the skin. His blood was warm under his fingertips, leaking down his throat. “Since you’ve outgrown me, I suppose I’ve outgrown  _ you, _ as well.” 

In a moment of panic, Galo brought his forehead down against Lio’s, hard. He was dropped, dizzy and disoriented, but quickly began to make a scramble for the window. 

Lio quickly regained his bearings and growled, snatching the prince back by his left arm. He sunk his claws deep into fabric, breaking skin before he pulled, dragging his nails down Galo’s arm. The wolf revelled in the way Galo screamed, throwing the boy down onto the marble floor again.

“Lio, please, just -  _ listen,”  _ The rabbit sobbed, tears mixing with the blood on his face, “Kray set us both up, he’s the reason I haven’t left the palace!” 

Lio wavered for a moment, caging Galo onto the floor with his arms. He held the prince’s wrists tight, baring his teeth. “What does that huntsman gain from lying to me?”

_ “This,” _ Galo said, “Whatever he told you - he knew it would bring you to this, reduce you to this, this -”

“This is what I  _ am!”  _ Lio barked, slashing at Galo’s face, “I’m a  _ wolf,  _ I’m your enemy!”

Blood splattered onto Lio’s face, but even as he felt blood beginning to trickle down his cheek, Galo did not struggle. 

Even when trying to kill him, Lio managed to look beautiful.

“Even if you were the worst wolf in the world,” Galo murmured, “I’d still rather be with you.” 

With every nerve in his body screaming in pain, the prince leaned up to press his lips against the wolf’s. 

XIV.

Lio didn’t believe in magic or spells, but as Galo kissed him, it felt like a curse had been broken. 

Every ounce of anger, sadness, and frustration melted away, and Lio was left with the sudden realization of his position. The first thought that came to him was  _ Galo.  _

The second was  _ what have I done?  _

He felt tears sting at his eyes, welling up until they spilled over his cheeks. His grip on Galo’s wrists loosened, and Galo took this chance to lace his fingers through Lio’s. 

“This isn’t you,” he said against his lips, even as Lio’s tears hit his cheeks and he began to sob, “I  _ know  _ you, Lio.”

“What have I  _ done _ to you?” Lio wept, “What have I done to your  _ home?”  _

“Exactly what I’ve expected of you.” 

A voice cut through the darkness, followed by the swift draw of a bow. Galo and Lio had little time to react as an arrow flew through the air, lodging into the blonde’s shoulder. Yelping, the wolf jerked away from Galo, clutching at the arrowhead. 

The huntsman stood in the doorway, smiling down at the bleeding pair. 

“I should honestly thank you, Lio,” He said, taking slow steps into the room. Galo glared up at the man, shielding Lio with his own body. “You and the rest of your kind proved to be a grand distraction.”

“Distraction?” Galo muttered, glancing towards the doorway. “From what?”

“The hallways to the king’s chambers were left unguarded.” Kray stepped over a smear of blood on the ground. “And I believe  _ you _ were thoroughly distracted enough to not notice me slip by.”

Galo, suddenly, could only see red. 

He lunged at the man, catching him off-guard if only for a brief moment. Kray still towered over him and wouldn’t be knocked down so easily, keeping the prince at bay as he reached inside the back pocket of his trousers.

A sharp pain bloomed in the prince’s abdomen, followed by a warm, wet heat. He was tossed to the ground next to Lio, who barely managed to catch him. His eyes went to the wound in his abdomen, staining his clothes a scarlet as red as his hood. 

“You - You monster,” Galo sputtered, blood bubbling out of his lips. 

The huntsman barked out a laugh, “No, Your Majesty, the  _ real  _ monster is right next to you! He was so quick to turn on his precious prince with only a few lies!”

“What makes you any different? You betrayed my father!”

“Your father was too trusting. Just as you are with every predator who gives you an ounce of attention. But you both should consider yourselves lucky that I let you live in the first place. Your father wasn’t as fortunate.”

Lio bristled, eyes narrowing into a glare as he growled. “No one will accept you as king.”

“They won’t have a choice,” Kray said, “Their king is dead. His heir will be found in your arms, bloodied and beaten. How could they  _ possibly _ react to you and your kind after this?”

And despite it all, despite everything he knew Lio to be, he realized Kray was entirely right. No one would ever come to accept Lio after this. Galo could give explanation after explanation, yet he knew - and maybe part of him always knew, deep down - Lio would never be seen as anything but a  _ wolf _ . 

Which meant, Galo also realized, they had nothing to lose. 

“Lio,” The prince said, with a surprising amount of authority in his bloody voice,  _ “Attack.” _

The wolf looked at him for a moment before reaching for his shoulder. With a swift jerk, he had the arrow head out of his shoulder. 

Lio snapped it in half, then pounced. 

**Author's Note:**

> awoooooo ahaha


End file.
